Never giving up hope
by WilSon98
Summary: Sonny tries talking to Will to get him to talk to his father about representing him in court. Will is going to do whatever it takes to get his daughter back in his life for good without Nick and Gabi ruining it for him.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Sonny didn't like, it was when Will criticized himself. It pains his heart to see the sad look on his face when he's defeated. He punishes himself for no reason just because Nick says it's okay for him to do it. He couldn't stand Nick and his glares that he can feel from more than ten feet away. It was definitely uncalled for, and he forced Will to sign all of his rights away from his daughter.

He felt Will shuffle closer to him, and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Sonny wasn't going to let Nick get away with this. It has gotten too far, and he really wanted to tell his dad so he could help Will. Before, Sonny didn't want this because it was too soon. But now, he wanted to be there with Will to see him happy again, to see him holding his daughter and watching her grow up.

Sonny was wishing that there was something that he could do for Will. He remember that it took Will about a year to admit that he was gay and now he's happy and in love with Sonny. He remembered telling my parents. It took them a while to take it in, but they were there for him every step of the way, and they still are. He couldn't say the same for Will. Sonny couldn't imagine being in his shoes and going from one parent to another. He had it tougher than him.

Sonny felt him squirm under my arms. He held him tighter and closer, even though we were close, it didn't seem to be close enough. He whimpered quietly in his sleep, and Sonny kissed away each sound and gently rubbed circles on his back, calming him. It was a restless night that they had, a night that they would probably never forget.

The next morning, Sonny woke up to Will's gentle caresses on my arm. He managed to get at least an hour of sleep. Neither of them had a good nights sleep.

"Morning." Will said with a half decent smile.

"Morning." How did you sleep?" He asked him even though he already knew the answer.

"Not so good. I had a nightmare." It wasn't close to the one he had last time. It was worse. He dreaded telling me about it.

"You want to talk about it?" Will shook his head, small tears escape from his eyes. Will got up to put his clothes on as Sonny sat on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Like I said before Will, he's only doing this because you're gay. He's delusional thinking that a convicted murderer like him would raise any baby for that matter. But your sweet, kind, loving and caring and that shouldn't change anything about you. Your amazing with your sisters and your brother and they love you. I love you, and I'll always be by your side.

"I love you too Sonny. After everything I put you through, I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve my own daughter."

"You know how much it hurts me to hear you say that? I can't stand the fact that Nick would do this to you."

"Why would he have a problem of me being gay? I mean if he did, then he wouldn't have agreed before for me to be a part of my baby's life."

"That was before Will. He's smart. He will do anything to take you away for good. Remember that time when he said that he wouldn't let a gay boy raise his child? He's playing you Will."

"If it is a problem, then why wouldn't he mention it before?"

"He obviously wanted to do it when he had the chance. And now he had you sign away your rights to your daughter." Sonny didn't want Will defending Nick. He know that he is his family, but couldn't help passing judgement on him. They finally dropped the subject as they were getting ready to do their own thing. Sonny quietly agreed to himself and to Will that if this is what he wanted, then he was going to have to play it right.

"I gotta get to work."

"Okay. I'll be studying. I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny gave him two quick soft kisses and left. Will stood in his dorm room for a while. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any studying done, he wanted to get a few things cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

When Will saw Nick in the pub sitting with Gabi and Rafe, he texted him to meet him outside. When Nick didn't budge, he texted him again. 'If you don't come outside, I'm coming in.' Will didn't feel like talking to Gabi at the moment. Especially with Rafe there. He realized now, that he made a big mistake for going to her almost every time he had a problem.

"There's something that I have to do. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay." Gabi gave him a smile and kissed him before he left, while Gabi was still talking to Rafe about getting his blessing for them to get married tomorrow. After he left, Rafe prodded her with questions about Nick.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"I'm sure. He really cares about me and this baby like his own. But he's kind of pushing back a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I ask him about what happened in prison, he either goes off or completely ignores the question. And I want to know everything about him. I want to be there for him and protect him the way he protected me from Sami."

"I know how much you care about him. But you need to let it go on its own pace, and he will tell you eventually." They continued their talk for a while, just until Nick came back.

When Nick finally came outside, he walked up to Will.

"Not here." Will walked away from the Pub and Nick followed to the bench just right outside from the Square. Will didn't know where he got the courage from, but he was still nervous to talk to Nick. He looked around him making sure that there was no one coming.

"What do you want Will?" Will waited for a few seconds before he responded.

"I want you to tell me the truth and I need you to be honest with me. If Gabi hadn't gone to the hospital would you still have used what you know to get to me?"

"Yes." Will was already trying to fight back the urge to punch him when he said that.

"Is it because I'm gay?"

"Yes." Will was ready to take Nick down right there. The way he said it and the way it sounded, hit Will in the face with such force and brutality.

"WHY? I just signed away my rights and you're telling me this now? You didn't have a problem with me before."

"No I didn't. But my problems with you began after Sami lashed out at Gabi sending her to the hospital and almost lost the baby."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this. I deserve to have my daughter in my life. I love her and you can't do this to me."

"Oh, but I did. If you love your daughter, then let her be raised by a _normal _family. You're not normal, you're disgusting." Nick replied putting emphasis on the word. That felt like a punch right in Will's stomach. He held on to his stomach to keep himself calm and from not falling.

"You're the one that's disgusting. I'm normal the same way you are. And if you think I'm going to let you raise my daughter and keep her away from me for the rest of my life. Think again, 'cause I'm not letting you."

"I don't need to hear your threats, keep them for when you go to jail. Because I promise you, I'm going to make sure that everyone knows everything. And I'm going to make sure to keep our daughter away from you." Nick walked off, keeping his word. Will backed down slowly. At first he was flushed with anger that he kicked the bench over, then sadness came over him, knowing that he was never going to see his daughter.

Will quickly made his way to the coffeehouse to tell Sonny what happened. He was wide-eyed with so much hurt and anger that he felt dizzy. He was about to talk to Sonny when his grandma Kate stopped him.

"Is something bothering you Will?"

"Can we talk later grandma please? I need to talk to Sonny." She nodded her head softly and left with her coffee.

"You were right Sonny. I just signed away my rights to my daughter to be raised by a bigot who is a jerk."

"You talked to Nick?"

"Yeah. And he's still going on his word and his threats. I don't know what to do. He's driving me crazy. I can't do this anymore." Sonny held him in his arms, and Will cried softly. Sonny tried gently soothing away his tears, and tried to make him feel better.

"I wish we would have met before any of these things happened, Will. I could have been there for you every step of the way, by your side." Will lifted his head from Sonny's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Me too. But I'm glad that you're here with me. I thought that you would have left me for good."

"I'm not going anywhere Will. There's no other place I would rather be than with you. I love you too much."

"I love you too." Sonny kissed will softly, the firmness and the tightness in Will's lips disappeared.

"You okay?"

"I'm better now. Can we go home?"

"I have an hour left in my shift then we'll go home. But we're going to have to talk about this."

"I know. I just want to forget everything right now before I can relive the experience again."

"I understand." Sonny smiled at him.

After an hour has passed, Sonny finally took his apron off and put it away. He took Will's hand in his and they went back to Will's dorm to talk. Hopefully, Sonny could finally get Will to talk to his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Will told Sonny everything when they got to his dorm. Of all people to do this to him, it had to be his cousin. Will was flushed with anger and regret for signing away his rights.

"I wish that I could have been a part of your life. Before any of this happened. Before it got to this point. Before I lost you the first time."

"I'm here now Will. You're not going to lose me again. I'm not going to lose you again. I promise." Sonny moved closer to him and closed the gap between them hugging him tight and keeping him close.

"Why did I do that? Why am I such an idiot?" Will said after a brief pause.

"You're not an idiot Will. Nick is. You don't deserve to be treated any different by family." Sonny gently pulled away from the hug and gave him a chaste kiss. Will felt like he was being pulled into rough waters, and he can't seem to keep himself afloat.

"Some people hide behind religion, or who they are by gender rather than facing the truth and reality. They don't think that this is real. But it's just as real as any other couple. It's something that they need to start to accept. Especially Nick. Nick is a convicted murderer who doesn't deserve to raise any child for that matter. You didn't do anything wrong Will."

"It feels like I did."

"You really think you made him go this far?"

"Kind of. I mean, my mom nearly sent her into premature labour. And if it hadn't been for her, Nick still would have used the shooting against me."

"It wasn't her fault. He was trying to get you to lose control. Just to see what you would do so he could use that as self-defence."

"I know. Now I lost my daughter for good. I really need her in my life Sonny. I can't let the same thing happen to her, the way it did for me." Will's eyes were already red from hanging onto the tears that were threatening to escape.

Just then, there was a knock scratching on the door, ruining the moment. Will got the courage to answer. A part of him wanted it to be Nick so he could punch him in the face. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to see him. Those words that he said came back to his ears and tried to shut it out. '_If you need something to love, then get a dog.' _Those words scratched at his face. Will shook away the words and the voice that rang in his ears.

"Hey Will. What's up?" It was Brian.

"Hey Brian. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering If you've maybe seen Sonny around lately. He's kind of been avoiding me." Will was about to respond, when Sonny came up from behind him.

"I am avoiding you." He said in a nonchalant voice. When Brian didn't get the hint, he moved inside the room.

"What do you want Brian?" He sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands on his jeans, calming his nerves.

"Will, could you give us five minutes please?"

"Will stays. I'm not keeping anything from Will this time. Anything that we say, is not going to be kept a secret between Will and me anymore."

"I thought you two broke up?"

"We did. But then, I realized that was the biggest mistake that I've done. I like you Brian, but as a friend. We could never have anything more than that."

"I thought we had something special?" Brian got up from the bed and moved towards Sonny. He tried getting close to touch him, but Sonny backed away from his touch. Brian winced when he noticed Sonny taking a step back.

"When i first met you, I thought we had something. I thought that sometime, eventually you would give up on Will after what he did to you. And love me the way you loved him."

"I thought that I could move on, but my mind always went back to Will." Hearing this, Will was shocked. He loved Sonny more than anything, especially when he stood up for him. He held his breath waiting for the other to talk some sense to each other. Will was reassured and felt safe by Sonny's words.

"Look Brian, I know that you lied to Will by telling him that we slept together when clearly we didn't." Brian moved his gaze towards Will.

"You told him that?"

"I told you Brian, we are not keeping anymore secrets from each other. And he told me that you saw him outside of the coffeehouse, after he saw us kiss, making him feel like nothing and jealous. I think the person that should be jealous right now is you." When Sonny brought that up, he looked into Will's eyes and he saw the pain resurface. He didn't want to bring that up, but it was now or never. Brian was taken aback at the sudden tone that Sonny had in his voice. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was stating the truth and what he knew.

"I have nothing to be jealous about. I get the fact that you love him, but do you realize what you're giving up? Everything. You're giving up your freedom to the guy who got a woman pregnant, not by accident, but on purpose."

"You really think that he did that on purpose?"

"Yeah I do. And he obviously did that to prove to himself that he isn't gay. Wake up and smell the coffee Sonny. You don't know what he is fully capable of, and what he is going to do next, and who he is going to do it with." They raised their voices a few octaves louder. Almost to the point where others could hear from outside the dorm room. Getting on each others nerves.

"You don't know anything about what he is going through. And you don't have the right to say that." Will sat in the corner, watching Sonny defending him. His boyfriend defending him to Brian who apparently couldn't get anything in his head.

"And you know everything about him right? And what's going on"

"I have been there every step of the way for him. I love him and that's never going to stop. The only thing that he is capable of, is being the best father to his daughter and the best boyfriend that I could have. The one thing I could never be for you." That finally got Brian to shut up. Brian opened the door and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry I barged in. I hope you both have a nice life together." he said before he left and closed the door behind him. Will stood up from the chair that he was sitting in and walked up to hug Sonny. This time, it was Sonny that needed comforting.

"Thank you for defending me." Will whispered gently in Sonny's ear.

"I would defend you any day to anybody who thins that what we have is wrong. This is far from wrong. This is right. You're right for me Will. I knew that the day I fell in love with you." Sonny whispered back. Will hugged him tighter and closer.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." That is all that mattered to them both and nothing else in the world mattered at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny didn't feel sorry for Brian not once. Brian was the one that crossed the line. Sonny was only being fair. But when Brian brought Will into the conversation, Sonny could see who Brian really was. He saw his true colours, almost just like what he could see in Nick. But Nick was different.

He was one of those people that you call bigots. The ones who don't belong in the world because someone says its not right being gay. Sonny thought of the idea of punching Nick right in the face and making him see some sense. He didn't have the right to take away Will's rights away from his daughter. And he actually handed him papers to sign away his rights. What on earth made him change his entire mind? Why did he have to be one of those people who despised his own cousin? Nick needed to pay for what he did. In Sonny's mind all he could thinking of while working, is one down and one more to go. He is going to do whatever it takes to make Will happy.

Will couldn't concentrate on his studies. As much as he needed the concentration, his mind still ran back to what Nick said. His eyes brimmed with tears and slammed his books. He paced his room for about a minute before he left. A part of him felt like he was going to go crazy after all the things that he has gone through.

When he saw Gabi through the window of the Pub, he decided to talk to her. He wanted to tell her what Nick was up to and the blackmail he had set and laid out for him. Will shuffled through the door and stood in front of her with a table that was between them.

"Hey Will. What's up?"

"I'm okay. How is she doing?" He pointed to her stomach.

"She is doing great. She's been kicking a lot lately. Especially today." Will smiled.

"I actually came here to talk to you about Nick."

"Is everything okay?" She gave a worried look.

"I'm not sure." Will wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about their fight the previous day, and the blackmail.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Gabi replied

"I know. I know. I just...I'm just worried."

"What are you talking about?" Will sat there for a minute thinking about it. He finally came back to reality and tried to give her a better answer than the one he was so close to saying.

"Uhh. It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about. I don't want you to worry about anything else. But uh, I wanted to ask you something. What do you think about Nick? Do you really want him to be a part of our baby's life?"

"Where is this coming from Will?" Of course I want him to be a part of her life. He loves her more than anything and he loves me too. And of course I love him. That's why we're getting married."

"You're getting married?" Will was shocked to hear it from her. He thought that everything they had been through, they would call it off completely. Will didn't think that Nick would still want to marry Gabi. He held tightly on the chair, and his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. At first I wasn't sure, because I though Rafe still wanted us to wait. But I'm glad that we don't have to wait anymore. And I'm glad that I'm doing this with Nick."

"Congratulations. I hope you're both happy together." Will said in a small tone that almost barely made it out of his lips.

"Thank you. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yeah. Of course. But I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"See you." Will was trying to keep his smile just until he left the Pub. He almost broke down at the bench. He quickly regained his composure before he went to see Sonny.

Sonny sat at the far corner table by the counter working on inventory. Will walked up to him and slumped down in the chair across from him.

"You okay?"

"No. I feel like I've been standing on hot coals all day."

So, how did things go with you and Gabi?"

"Not that great. She and Nick are getting married tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" His paperwork was already forgotten. And he focused his full attention to Will.

"Yeah. I can't stand him. And I don't know how to tell Gabi about him."

"I can't stand him either. Please don't say anything to her Will, because then she will go straight to Nick, and they will have more reasons to take you down. I really hate seeing you like this. I promise you Will, that I will do anything to help you get your daughter back." Will looked at him with a surprised look on his face. A small laugh elicited from him.

"What's so funny?" Sonny smiled back at him.

"I just can't believe I have someone who cares about me that much."

"I care a lot about you Will. More than you can ever imagine. And I promise you, I will make sure that nothing happens to you. We just need some sort of plan to get Nick out of the picture." They both stared into each others eyes, everything else forgotten. Sonny took Will's hand in his and held on to it tightly.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." The love they had for one another is beyond words. Nothing and no one was there to distract them. Well, for now anyways, since their perfect moments always have to be ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Will and Sonny were quiet for the rest of the afternoon and almost the rest of the evening. The stillness in Will's dorm was the one thing they couldn't handle. But the love they have for each other, bounced off the four walls that cocooned them from the rest of the world who hated them from being who they are. It wasn't a choice for them to be this way. Just like how it wasn't a choice Will had blue eyes, and Sonny had brown eyes. It's something that you're looking forward to, when you're trying to figure out the one thing that you have been hiding from yourself . The one thing that gets hard for you to take it all in, before telling the rest of the world.

Sonny laid down on the bed with his arms folded under his head. Trying to figure out all this mess. Will was sitting at his desk, trying to get a paper done that was due tomorrow. He had five pages left, and was only on his third page. He sighed heavily, knowing that he probably won't get it down that night. All he could think about was what Gabi told him early that morning. Sonny got up and walked towards Will and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You okay?"

"No." Will leaned back into his arms.

"I just wish there's something that I can say and do to make you feel better."

"I know."

"You almost done?" Sonny asked in anticipation.

"No. I still have a few more pages left." Will threw down his pen, wanting to give up already.

"I'll grab us some coffee so you can finish. Just so you don't have to cram in the morning." Will nodded gently with a small smile.

"Thanks." Sonny was gone for about twenty minutes and came back as fast as he could, wanting to avoid a confrontation with Gabi in the Pub. It took Will almost two hours to finally finish his paper. He was exhausted all day, he wasn't sure how he made it through. He crawled up to Sonny under the covers and held him tight.

"Will?"

"Yeah?" Sleep was beginning to cover them as Will quietly yawned.

"I want to ask you something. But please don't get mad." Sonny turned around and faced him.

"What's that?"

"Could you please talk to my dad? I know I asked you this before, but I really want him to help you through this."

"I don't if I can Sonny. I don't want him to get in the middle of this. And I don't want this to get any worse than it already is."

"That was same thing you told me before. At least do this for me. If you love me."

"You don't play fair, you know that?" Will laughed through his sleep.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll think about it."

"Will!?"

"I said I will think about it."

"That's a good enough answer for now. I really want you to be happy." The big smile he had left his face, and he gave a serious look.

"And I want you to be happy too."

"I am. There's just one thing missing..." Sonny finally fell asleep, and Will followed. Both their foreheads touching and holding each other close.

The next day, Gabi and Nick were getting married at the Horton house, rather than their original plan to get married in court. Will wanted so much to walk in on them and stop them from getting married. But he was too out of it to get into another fight with Nick. Will was tired that morning, and without thinking, he answered his phone to his mom.

"Will. I'm so glad you answered."

"Yeah well, I wasn't thinking clearly before I answered." Will said groggily.

"We really need to talk."

"I'm not in the talking mood right now." Will replied before he sat up.

"how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"I'm going to take care of this. Don't worry. I am not going to let that creep take you away from your daughter."

"No mom. Please don't do anything."

"Come on Will. Don't worry. I've got everything handled." Sami sounded desperate. What she really wanted, was to get him to talk to Stefano to help him through this. But she wasn't going to be able to tell him that through the phone. She needed to tell him in person.

"If you really want to help, you will stop getting in the way."

"That's not possible. I'm already in the middle of this. I gotta go. I will help you, don't you worry about a thing."

"Mom? Mom?" Sami quickly hung up before he was able to answer.

"What did your mom want?" Sonny got out of the bathroom with the bathrobe wrapped around him and sat beside Will.

"It's what she wants to do. She's only going to make a bad situation to worse." Will looked at Sonny with his small eyes.

"You know some people are going to ask why you signed over your rights to Nick. And since you can't tell them about the blackmail, I was thinking that maybe you should have a cover story."

"What am I going to say that's going to make any sense to them? I don't know if I can convince anyone, including Gabi. And I don't want them to think that I did this for you."

"Who cares what they say, because I know the truth. And Nick doesn't have the right to do this to you over some stupid thing that you did. You did the only thing that you thought was right." Will looked at him with an almost smile. Sonny wrapped his arms him and Will leaned on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, trying to make sense of the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny had gone to the coffeehouse to work his morning shift and left early to run a few other errands. He walked through the Square, and accidentally walked into Nick.

"Well, look who the fairy dropped by."

"Shut up Nick."

"Well, I hope you and your boyfriend are happy. Now you can both relax without having a baby in the way."

"You have no right to do this to him." Sonny took a few steps back ready to take the first punch. Nick walked to him, almost closing the gap.

"Actually, I do. Gabi and I are finally married and we are going to raise our baby in a perfect normal family."

"You really think a convicted murder like you can raise a child that's not even yours as a perfect family?" Nick pretended like he needed to think about that question.

"Actually, yeah. You and Will, you're not normal."

"we're perfectly normal. Just like every other couple in the rest of the world. Let's just settle this the way guys like us would settle this."

"Are you serious? I don't want to settle this the way you think."

"What exactly are you implying? At least I'm not a homophobic jerk like you who blackmails other people to take them away from their rights from their children. Fuck off nick. You know nothing about me, and you know nothing about Will. You may be family, but you haven't been there for him when he was going through a crisis."

"If you haven't forgotten you idiot, I was in jail. So no I haven't been there for him, but I know him well enough that he is going to leave you for some other guy. Maybe, he will finally realize how stupid he is and I don't know, maybe change."

"You can't change a person for who they are."

"No. I can't. But the one thing I will never change, is what I think about you and Will, and that it's wrong. People like you should burn in hell."

"I hope you burn in hell you bastard." They were both already yelling. Providing a scene in the Square. There were some people there that stopped to watch them getting at it.

"Fag." That was the one word that Nick had to say before he saw a fist flying in his face. Sonny punched him hard that it got him to fall over a table. Sonny walked over to him and knelt in front of his face.

"Call me that again, and I swear I will beat the shit out of you. You don't want to mess with me. And I swear to you, I will make sure to make your life a living hell." Sonny wanted to do more to him, but he didn't want to go to jail, so he quickly left the Square with more energy than he had before.

"You did what?!" Will almost shouted.

"I punched him." Sonny repeated to Will again. Will was happy that Sonny did that, yet at the same time, he was appalled. The one thing that Will never expected to happen in his life, was having someone there beside him, and protecting him, from any harms way. Will didn't expect for Sonny to still be with him after this long. And he loved him for it, he loved him as much as Sonny loved him.

"I wish I was there to see it."

"Yeah well, I have a bruise on my hand already. I just wish somebody could get through to him already. He's not getting anything in his thick stupid idiotic head of his. If he ever thinks of calling me or you a fag ever again, I swear I'm going to make it the last word coming out of his mouth before something happens to him. A part of me wishes that he was back in jail. I know he's your cousin Will, but you have to trust me on this part."

"I trust you Sonny. I trust you with every fibre of my being. And I love how you were there to defend me. No one in their right mind would still be with me after telling them that I have a baby on the way. I love that it's you there for me every step of the way." Will moved closer to Sonny and took his hand in his and gently soothed his knuckles with gentle kisses.

"Thank you Sonny. Thank you for being my best friend, and my boyfriend."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. You mean the world to me. Nothing and no one in their right mind would ever break us apart no matter what we go through, I promise you that." Will rested his forehead against Sonny's. They were quiet for five minutes, listening to each others slow steady breathing, with the mix of the slow steady heartbeat, that was beating for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Love was very hard for Sonny to find when he came back to Salem. And it was hard for others to be committed into the relationship that he wanted and was very hard to keep. Will felt the same as well. With Gabi, Will felt like there was something missing in his life. A part of him was missing the piece to keep him together. That night when he slept with Gabi, he definitely did not feel a connection with her. He felt it from the beginning, and he did love her, but he didn't love her the way she wanted him to. Gabi always thought that when she was with Will, making love would solve all of their problems. _It's gonna be just sex. It's never been about sex with us._ Sonny had mentioned almost a moth ago when they were trying to mend each others pain. A relationship isn't always based on sex when you love someone. It should be about giving yourself to them heart and soul.

Of course, Nick loves Gabi with all his heart and it shows. But, he was beginning to lack that love and show only disgust and annoyance in his voice when Will was mentioned in a conversation. Gabi kept badgering questions to Nick as to why Will gave up his rights to his daughter when she found out . Nick did tell her eventually, but he was leaving critical and crucial evidence out of the conversation. As much as he wanted to tell her what Will had done, Nick wanted him to suffer. He doesn't want to see two guys raising a child. Nick wasn't the only one who thinks that it's not normal. There were some people as well, but others, are starting to see that it's the twenty first century and the world is starting to change their views and opinions. And it's not just in the political matter that it's changing, but also in the matter of what is true.

Neither Will or Sonny got any sleep that night. Will had been tossing and turning and almost fell out of the bed. Sonny gently rubbed his back and coaxed him back to sleep. Will finally fell asleep in Sonny's arms. It was a tough night and morning. Neither one of them said a single word. Their actions spoke louder than words, with gentle caresses, and soft kisses. Will left after Sonny for work at the Pub, at least Gabi wasn't working that day, so he was able to get through the day faster.

The month for the baby to be born was just coming around the corner. Will was excited to finally see his baby and hold her in his arms. He couldn't wait to see Sonny hold her. Will wanted so much to look Nick right in the face, and tell him that, what he was doing to him and his daughter was wrong. There was a barrier blocked between him and his baby already and he hadn't gotten the chance to explain everything. Will was too occupied about what was going on in his head, that he hadn't realized that he spilled some coffee on his shirt.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. He tried getting through the day without getting any orders mixed up, or not overdoing it. It didn't go too well for him. He could only wait for the next four hours to go by fast, so he could leave. Will couldn't take it anymore. The hours went by slow, but he tried his best to make the most of his day to go by fast, so he could be with Sonny hearing his voice and feeling his arms wrapped around him.

Will left the Pub with thoughts that he couldn't get rid of all day. Thoughts of Nick raging in his head, made it harder for him everyday to focus on what he needed the most in his life. Will wandered off to the Town Square an sat at the bench just right outside the gates. He sat down and folded his hands on his head. And for a minute, he drifted off, staring at nothing.

"Daddy?"

Will lifted his head up and stared at a little girl who looked no more than 5 years old.

"Why didn't you want me?" Will was confused and he wasn't sure how to answer her. He was about to speak, when she spoke to him again.

"Excuse me sir, but where's the library?" It took Will to process that full minute to regain his thoughts back to reality. He was scared when he thought she called him her dad. Tears brimmed under his eyes but he held them back.

"It's just down that way." Will managed to get out. He pointed in the left direction to where the library was.

"Thank you." She smiled her beautiful smile at him. And she went in the direction he pointed towards with her hair bouncing as she skipped down the path. Will's heart felt as if it was hollow with nothing except sadness and too much pain that he couldn't bare to handle it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't an easy relationship for Will and Sonny. Some people thought they had it easy, but they didn't. Just like every other couple, they had their ups and downs. They were there for each other every step of the way, as a couple and as best friends.

Sonny was working his shift that morning, trying to distract himself from everything and almost the rest of the world. He managed to make some conversations with his employees, just to get by the rest of the day. Sonny was glad that he didn't have to work till closing. He only had a few more hours left. A few more hours to be with Will. The one person in his life that made him feel sane. There was so many things that Will did to him. The way he smiled, and laughed, and the way he nuzzled his hand in his hair, made him feel like he was worth it. Will means everything to Sonny, and Sonny was going to do whatever it takes to make him feel better, and to get his daughter back in his life. It wasn't the way they wanted things to turn out. Of all the adventures and trips that Sonny has been on, this will be one hell of an adventure to him. He loves Will with all his heart, baby included.

As much as they both wanted and needed each other physically, they held off on it for a while. They both missed each others gently touch and caresses. The sweet whispers in each others ear, the gentle biting, closed and open kisses on their chest and bodies reaching up back to lips. Sonny wanted so much to get rid of Will's pain, at least one night of cuddling and holding each other to feel just right.

"Sonny." EJ walked into the coffeeshop and sat at the counter. The abruptness in his voice made Sonny jolt from his thoughts.

"Hey." Sonny said with a small smile. He wasn't sure what EJ wanted exactly. He never really made conversations with him. He is Chad's brother, but it was weird, even for him to be talking to him.

"How's William holding up?"

"Not great, but to be shoved around by that low life piece of..." Sonny's anger boiled when the instant image of Nick came into his head.

"You sound like you want to rip Nick apart."

"Something like that."

"You know that's one reason why I like you." Sonny gave a small laugh. Sonny was starting to slowly understand why Will saw something in EJ. He had a soft side to him, when you're on his good side. But you wouldn't want to start off on the wrong hand with him, and that's where Nick made his mistake.

"Maybe I could help you. What if I could tell you that there may be a way we could make William's pain go away?"

"What do you mean 'take Will's pain away?' Are you talking about something illegal?"

"There are other options. Nick is blackmailing William. That's not legal is it?" That only made him think of him blackmailing Will. He knew that was one of his biggest mistakes, but he is willing to repay him the favor of dealing with Nick, and getting him out of the way.

Talking to his mom, seemed to make almost everything confusing. Will was getting agitated from her, and it was clear in his voice.

"All I'm saying is if the recording and the evidence disappear, then he has nothing."

"Great so if we destroy the evidence you're saying that we could be home free? You know that's impossible right?" Will was annoyed. All he wanted was to hear Sonny's voice of reassurance.

"It's not impossible. Your father and I almost had..."

"Oh my god mom? Are you serious?" She stopped quickly when Will gave her a disapproving look on his face. That was when he found out that both his parents tried to get rid of the evidence. He knew how much his parents care about him, but he didn't know to the extent of it. The only thing he didn't want, was for his parents to get in too deep in his mess. And he didn't want others to get hurt in the process.

"We both care about you. There's someone I know who could help you. Someone who can make sure that everything that disappears without lifting a finger. And with the little bit of time we have, that person will be able to help you."

"How many people do you want involved in this?"

"I'm talking about Stefano." As much as Will wanted his help, he knew that only worse things could happen if he was involved.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this ch. I have been busy. I went for a short trip for work, and it took me longer than expected. Thank you for all the great reviews. The ch. is short, but there is still more to come.**

"You hate Stefano though, and you're moving in with him?" Will brought up.

"That makes us family. And Stefano protects his family." Will raised his eyebrows at her. It wasn't really like Sami to think this way. Her attitude is different now. Will noted that as their conversation went on for about an hour.

"The last time I saw Stefano, I was pointing a gun at him, because he ruined my life. You know what should happen though? Nick, Stefano and, EJ should all get together and they should talk about how they all blackmailed me about the same thing." Will couldn't get over the fact that the shooting was still an issue. It has been five years since the shooting, you would think that it would be forgotten, but no. Apparently it has to be brought up almost every single time whenever a conversation is made.

"I know where you're going with this, but this is important. I know you would do anything to be in your daughter's life. Let me tell you what I think. I think that what Nick is doing is worse than shooting anyone. He's not just hurting you, he is hurting your child as well." Sami was worried about Will, and he knew that. But there was something on her mind that she couldn't seem to get out.

"I don't need your help. Don't worry about me, I can get help from somebody else."

"I get it. I'm just trying to make up for everything and for the time I spent away from you. That's all." Sami walked away leaving Will trying to figure out the rest on his own.

Sonny only wants Will to be happy. The one thing that seemed wrong at the moment, was that EJ was willing to do whatever it takes to take Nick down, and not in a good way. Of course Sonny wants to see Nick suffer, and he definitely wasn't feeling sorry for him one bit, he just didn't want things to go out of hand. Well, technically, it already did get out of hand. Nick is the worst of them all. He even tried to poison Gabi's thoughts of getting rid of Will because of his long overdue charade with EJ, and because of Sami. When clearly it has nothing to do with both. The rest of Salem needed to see Nick's true colours, because he definitely did not change since the last time. Even though he thinks he did, his thoughts were raging with fiery and disgust towards his own cousin.

"Why do you care so much?" Sonny stared at EJ, looking at the concern in his eyes. He just wanted EJ to leave so he could get back to work.

"I like William. I want to see him happy. And I think it would be great to crush Nick like a bug. Don't you think?" EJ leaned a bit closer to Sonny. Sonny had an almost smile when he said that. The conversation was too long, that Sonny felt like he was being observant of his concerns for Will. Finally EJ stood up, giving Sonny a half decent smile letting him know that he is there for them both to help both Will and Sonny for anything.

EJ met up with Sami in the Square letting each other know how it went between both Will and Sonny. The one thing they both knew, is how far they are willing to go to ensure Will's happiness. They both needed enough time to somehow stall Nick on his threats, or so called 'facts' that he mentioned about a week ago in the hospital. as he Sonny's protectiveness of Will is the one thing that Nick will never be able to stop. As much as Nick and Gabi think that Sonny was threatening them, he only gave Nick a warning to back off Will. The warning wasn't directed to Gabi as much as it was directed to Nick. The thought of Nick doing this, dragged claws, digging deeper into Sonny's flesh. It hurt him to the bones and made him quiver in hurt. Sonny dreaded the thought of something ever happening to Will. He would give anything, and make sure that nothing happens to him. They needed to get rid of Nick once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Will had taken some time to meet up with Gabi. And he knew from the look on her face, that it wasn't going to be the best conversation.

"Are you really okay for giving up your little girl?"

"No. No I'm not okay. It's tearing me apart." Will was almost about to lose it. He was close to the point where he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get like this." Gabi said. Her apologetic tone didn't sound so convincing. Will did it hear it in her voice, but not so much.

"Me neither."

"But we're still friends and we're always going to be friends. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be having this baby."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I did the right thing. Remember when it was only you, Nick and me who knew? If only Chad had kept his big mouth shut it wouldn't have gotten this far."

"I know. And I think I know why you signed those papers. Because Nick knows something about your family that could hurt them and you as well." Will's eyes went wide. He didn't want to say anything to Gabi. He did not want her to know what happened between him and Nick. Sadness escaped from his eyes, and was soon replaced with anger and disgust towards Nick. The hostility Nick had towards him was overwhelming and made him sick to the stomach.

"Did he tell you what it is?"

"No. But I know he used it to convince you to sign the papers." Gabi sounded persistent. She wanted to know what happened between both of them, but a part of her knew that she wasn't going to get an answer from either of them.

"Did he actually say that he convinced me? Are you serious. Do you really think that my baby needs to be protected from me?" It was the longest conversation that he had in his life. Will was becoming nervous and moved around a bit from the closeness between them both.

"It's not you I'm protecting her from, it's your mom."

"I'm the one that's going to suffer though." Will's emotions ran high, and he was tired of hearing the fact that he wasn't going to be a part of his daughter's life.

The next day, Will was studying for his exam. He didn't get much studying done last night. Sonny was with him all night helping him, and giving him a quiz on how well he knew the stuff. He only got a few questions right, but the rest, he kept blanking out on. With every question he got wrong, Sonny's forehead wrinkled with worry and his eyes grew smaller. He finally stopped when Will wasn't getting anything. Sonny slowly brushed away his worries with gentle kisses and gently rubbing his back with a slow rhythmic movement until he fell asleep, and Sonny soon followed.

Sitting on the bench just outside of the Square, Will had his books opened and tried to study. He didn't want to go to the Pub and see Nick. He knew that he was going to be there. He didn't want to get into it with him again. He was sick of him and his ways of taking him out of his daughter's life. Will didn't want her to be put through all of that. He didn't want Nick to be putting things into her head that weren't true. Sonny came up from behind Will and gave him a cup of his favourite coffee. Will had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey. Didn't you have to work this morning?" A smile came to his face, one that hasn't been there for a while. Sonny loves that smile, he loves him with everything that he has for him.

"I did. I thought it was more important to spend some time with you."

"Thanks."

"I'm worried about you Will."

"I know. I'm just..ugghhh, I'm tired of all of this. Seriously, it's gotten to the point where I'm ready to fall off the edge of a cliff." Will stood up and slowly paced back and forth from the start of the bench to the end of it. Sonny couldn't say anything. He just got up and squeezed his shoulders gently and looked deep and straight into his eyes with such intensity, that Will could not look away. Will loved to drown himself in Sonny's eyes, forgetting about the rest of the world, as if the time has stopped with just the two of them and the love they have for each other is more than enough that keeps them strong.

"Let's turn the tables on Nick."

"What do you mean?" Will wasn't sure where Sonny was going with this. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Let's let everyone see what a homophobic jerk he is."

"This is the guy that is raising my little girl. You know, filling her head with ignorant nonsense." Will let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's just stick to what we know for now, and we will see where to go from there." Sonny replied with assurance.

"I know. I can't take any more of this." They both talked for a while but not about Nick. They just wanted to catch up on all the love that they have been missing for a while. Even though they were together last night, they haven't been together since the night Nick knocked insistently on Will's door. They sat on the bench for a while, as Will studied for his upcoming exam and Sonny rested his head on Will's shoulder. About fifteen minutes later, Sonny had to go back to work, and Will had to go back to school. They both gave each other a small quick kiss on the lips before they parted their ways.

Sonny couldn't believe that his mom still accepted Will even though he has put him through everything. It made him happy to know that his mom and his dad are on his side supporting him and Will's decisions.

"I know you stand by Will no matter what because you love him."

"Thanks mom." After telling her everything, she was more than accepting than he thought she would be. What he didn't know, was that Kate had been listening to their conversation.

"Did you talk him into it?" Kate demanded from Sonny. Sonny was about to repond, but his mom spoke for him.

"Excuse me? My son did nothing but support his decision. Sonny wanted to be a part of that baby's life as much as anyone else."

"Yeah, well all I know is, Will would never abandon his daughter. When did this happen?"

"A few days ago." Sonny wasn't going to tell her, but he knew he had to eventually.

"I don't know why Will did it, but I am going to find out." Kate said and left before Sonny could stop her.

"Is will in some kind of trouble? Is that why he was willing to give up his baby?" His mom asked.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't tell you anything else."

"I understand. Just know that if you need anything, your father and I are here for the both of you." She gently touched his cheek and he gave a half smile. Just as she left, he tried calling Will to let him know that Kate knew and was going to try and get answers from him.

Will didn't care if his mom was busy or not, he called her and on the second ring she answered.

"Will, what's wrong."

"Can we talk, please?"

"Of course." To her, the sounded like he was crying. Ten minutes later, Sami met with Will in the Square.

"Mom, are you sure that Stefano can help me get rid of Nick?"

"Of course." She didn't like the way he sounded, but she liked that he was finally coming to his senses.

"Good. 'Cause I want him out of the picture." Will was determined to get Nick out of the picture once and for all. Will was ready to renounce his rights to his baby, with the help from his mom, and Stefano. As much as he wanted help from Sonny's father, he knew that Stefano could help him get rid of Nick.


	11. Chapter 11

The days turned to weeks before Will became anxious for what he waited to happen to Nick. As much as he hated him, he knew that somewhere deep down inside that bigoted idiotic heart of his, he had a soft side to him. When both Will and Nick were younger, they used to do almost everything together. It was guaranteed that they were not always close, but growing up together, they sought out the best in each other. They used to cover for each other, when either one of them did something wrong or mischievous. Will smiled at the thought.

There was a time when Nick had done something that he should not have done, and Will was gladly to take the blame for it. However, that blame seemed to haunt him for a while, ever since his mom found out when he soon became too much for her to handle. And also because she couldn't take care of him the way she was supposed to, it was hard on her to have to take Will to Switzerland. It took her longer than just a while for her to realize that she needed Will.

Will's mind wandered far and out before he realized where he was going. He walked into the direction of the coffeehouse to see Sonny. Just before he entered the Square, Will saw Nick literally hitting his head with his fists and balling them into his hair.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nick said too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Will knew that if he gave Nick the benefit of the doubt, he knew that he had to pretend to make nice with him just to think he won. Will couldn't wait for Nick to finally fall flat on his face, because he will never know what is coming to him.

"Just leave me alone." Nick wasn't sure why Will was making nice with him. But at least it gave him a reason to back off on his accusations on Sami and his recent fight with Sonny.

Looking at Nick, there was something that almost made Will feel sorry for him. Will wore his heart on his sleeve, and it is one of the reasons why Sonny loves him so much. Will is the most kind hearted person in the world. The best thing about being himself, is that he puts his family first. But right now, it's about him and getting his family together: Sonny and his baby girl. He would do anything for Sonny, he would even put his happiness before his own, and he knew that Sonny would do the same thing for him.

Will just shrugged at Nick and left him sitting on the bench staring off into space, or wherever his mind was going to. Nick's mind kept going back to the thought of Kate almost nearly having Gabi to sign almost half of her rights from her baby. He wasn't going to let her get away with it. And he sure is definitely not letting any of the Horton family in the way of getting anywhere near their baby and Gabi as well. He just needed to somehow find out what he needed to do. But a lock image of Vargas standing in front of him, took him away from those thoughts. And in his head he could hear his own screams not just from the day in jail, but he could hear his head screaming from all the things that have started to unravel from both his Gabi's past right in front of their faces.

Will stepped his way to Common Grounds and before he could go inside, someone from behind grabbed his arm gently. Will turned around and saw Sonny.

"Hey. I thought you were working today?" Will was surprised at the sudden look that Sonny had in his eyes. The look he had was different from the other times he would see him. He somehow looked scared and worried.

"I am. I just had to care of something." Sonny was hoping that Will wouldn't demand too much of him. But he knew eventually that it was going to come out, and he knew that Will was going to find out somehow.

"Like what. Be specific."

"Okay. I'll be specific. I went to see EJ."

"Why would do that?" Will wasn't angry as much as he was worried when Sonny said that.

"I want to help Will. And I really care about you."

"I know you do. But what if you get hurt?"

"I won't. Come on Will, if something were to happen to me, am I going to ask you to stand there and watch? I don't want to just stand and do nothing."

"But what if you're parents find out?"

"Okay." Will finally said as Sonny went closer to Will to close off the gap between them. Giving each other what they needed the most. Will held him close and tight in his arms after the strong firm hold that he had on Sonny's lips. The love grew brighter and stronger in their eyes and in the tight hold they had on each other. Neither of them has ever loved anyone like this before with so much passion and so much intimacy. And they knew that they were never going to stop. Not for one minute, not even for one second.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry that this update took long, I got caught up in work and I have been writing other fanfics as well. There will be more ch.'s coming. Thank you for all of your reviews. :)**

No matter how crazy the world gets around them, just looking into each other's eyes, everything is calm. It was as if, Sonny was weighing Will down with a kiss and a gentle touch. All the chaos going on around them, especially Will, he felt flustered and agitated. For the past few months, Will was stressed out. Not only because of his exams and school, but because of Nick and his threats that just seem to get on Will's nerves. It has gotten to the point where all he wants to do is hide somewhere safe and quiet where no one will bother him and come out when it is safe for him.

Will walked into the town Square and noticed Gabi by herself without Nick by her side. Usually, he was with her as if they were tied to the hip and did not want to talk to Will. He hadn't talked to Gabi in a while and he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially Gabi. He didn't want to get into it with her about her precious Nick. It was getting tiring every time when Gabi made Nick a saint when he clearly wasn't. Will just wished every time and every single day that she could finally see who Nick really is and the homophobic jerk that he is. If Gabi deserved anyone, the one person that she does not deserve is Nick and the snake that he is ruining not only Will's life, but his loved ones as well. It was getting damn right on his nerves. He walked towards Gabi, giving a small smirk for her not to see what was wrong and what was on his mind.

"Hey Will!?"

"Hey." He said in monotone.

"Are you okay?" Will hung his head and Gabi tried to look in his eyes to find something that would tell her what was wrong.

"Uh.. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"Yeah. I'm just over doing it right now because of school and stuff." Will said trying not to tell her what was exactly on his mind.

"You don't look like school is the only thing that is bothering you. Come on Will, tell me." He looked at her with supressed anger, and hurt. He did not want to get into it with her. As much as he tried to hide it every single time, he felt worse afterwards.

"I'm just tired that's all. And I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm just worried if I will never get to see my baby that's all."

"Will, I've told you before and I will tell you again, you don't have to worry."

"What about you? How you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay."

"You sure?" Will replied back with the same gesture. Gabi did not want to tell Will what was going on in Nick's mind, yet at the same time she wanted to. But, it was obvious that everyone knew Nick's recent behaviour.

"Yeah. I'm just happy. The other night when we were sleeping, I had my stomach on Nick's back and he

could feel her kicking..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I just wish I was able to feel her kick. You know, uh, never mind." Will's voice trailed off into a distance hoping that it didn't catch her off guard and if his feelings for her were coming back.

"That's okay. I'm just happy right now."

"Yeah. You look like you're glowing." Will gave a small laugh.

"Yeah. I guess I am." she smiled back.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, how is it? How do you like living in the Kiriakis mansion?"

"I got to say, it's something different. I was a bit worried before of what Sonny's mom might think of me, but it's all going good. Everything seems to be going good."

"That's good. Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting a few friends for a study group."

"Okay. See you later." Gabi hugged Will for a brief moment and he jogged away in a hurry.

Technically, Will wasn't going to see his friends for a study session, but he was only going to see EJ and Sami at the mansion. Will stood in the front of the door before he went in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to just open the door or ring the doorbell. He decided to ring the doorbell. His mom was there first, as if greeting him in a hurry trying to get through it all.

"Will! What are you doing with Johnny's soccer ball?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, uh, he left it in the car. And I was just bringing it."

"Nice one. So Stefano is here, we just have to make it seem like it's his idea." Sami's eyes were wide in excitement and nervousness.

"Okay." They both walked into the living room without any suspicions that they were up to something. When Will came in, and saw Stefano, he could only think of the things that he made him do and the shooting. Will took his eyes away from him and stared at the chessboard on the desk in front of him. Stefano saw the look in his eyes that he had.

"You still play?" He said with much determination.

"Uh, a little."

"Are you up for a rematch?" He looked at Will. Sami looked at EJ who had the look of anticipation that said that this was a start. Will nodded slightly and the game began. Between the game, sami was making conversation to EJ about getting rid of the evidence out loud so that he could get the hint and help them out.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining your game. I know it requires a lot of concentration. It's just that I'm worried about Will and I don't want Nick Fallon to hurt him even more than he has already." Sami replied with much emphasis on his last name. She said it in disgust as if his name was some sort of bug that she wanted to squish in her hand. Only this bug was determined to ruin their lives by a single bite, but Sami wasn't going to let him.

"I got it." Stefano finally replied. Only it wasn't about Nick. "Check Mate." He said with a smile. Will gave half a smile followed by a slight smug. After a while, Stefano was about to go into a phone call meeting with Brazil, but he stopped and looked at Sami.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" She knew that it wasn't going to work out the way she planned so she told him that it was her idea to get rid of Nick and the evidence. Finally, Stefano agreed after ten minutes. He laid his hand on Will's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"There is one thing that you owe me." Will looked at him in fear with a blank stare in his eyes. Both Sami and EJ both looked angry and stunned at Stefano.

"Anything." Will said trying to swallow an invisible rock at the back of his throat.

"The only thing you owe me, is gratitude." Will finally released his breath that he was holding in for quite a while. Sami as well, and gave EJ the biggest smile and a small laugh between them both. Stefano left to make his call, leaving the three of them quietly jumping in excitement. Finally, thing were about to start Will's way. And this time, it was going to be Nick getting caught in the web instead of Will.


	13. Chapter 13

That morning, the plan of going into Nick's room was almost thwarted. Sami went into the Kiriakis mansion along with Lucas and Allie. Everyone, except Maggie was gone. They talked for a while before the three of them went outside. Sami tried to make it like she was going to leave after they went into the back yard. As soon as they left, she was about to go upstairs when Sonny came in.

"Sonny! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you. Besides I know the layout of the mansion, you don't. And I don't think you want to search seventeen bedrooms to find his."

"Seventeen?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Lets's do this." They ran quietly and quickly up the stairs and into the west wing and into the last bedroom on the left. As quick as they could, they searched for Nick's computer and tried to find the flash drives. As they went through the room, they tried to make it seem as if no one was there, especially them. The last thing that Sonny needed was Nick catching them both red handed in the act.

They heard Nick's voice in the hall just right outside the door. Sonny looked up in panic. He heard a second voice, which he knew was his mothers' and tried to distract him. They quietly hid in the closet before he came into the room.

Nick closed the door behind him and grabbed his computer and a box that was locked that contained all of his flash drives. He grabbed an envelope from inside his coat and made sure that the money was there for Vargas. He stashed it into his suitcase and finished saving a file to his flash drive. Just as he was walking towards the closet to change his clothes, he got a text.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said to himself. He left the closet door hanging loosely and left everything else, and forgot to lock the box. He left the room and they both quickly came out of the closet.

"Finally, It was like fate that he got a text.'

"It wasn't fate. It was me. I texted him that I needed to see him in the coffeehouse right away. But now I don't know what to tell him." Sonny said as he was going through Nick's computer.

"You will think of something." They knew that they were not going to be doing this in his room so Sonny gave Sami the flash drives.

"Here, take these and check them in your office. I will figure out how to get them back." Sonny quickly left and Sami not only put the flash drives in her bag, but the money as well that he left.

In the coffeehouse, Sonny tried not to look out of breath and collected himself. He made sure that he didn't look too suspicious.

"What took you so long?" Sonny replied when he saw Nick walking in.

"Whatever. What did you have to tell me that was so urgent?" Sonny tried explaining to Nick that he was worried about Will and how he was not doing good in school and that he was feeling depressed. All of it was actually true. In the back of Sonny's mind, all he could think of was Will. He wanted him to be happy and he was going to make sure that happens no matter what. He hated seeing the way Will looks at the end of the day when something went wrong or someone said something. He needed to see the worries lift off his face. Through all the talking, Sonny kept mentioning what a jerk Nick is. He really needed to go back to jail of all the things that he has done to Gabi and to Will. As much as Sonny did not like Gabi at the moment, he was starting to feel a little bit sorry for her. Nick was not treating her the way he used to and is starting to get obsessive. Almost everyone noticed his behaviour and it was getting hard to talk in front of him without saying the wrong thing before a nerve was hit.

Nick's phone interrupted their conversation. It was Gabi. And she wanted him to meet her at the spa.

"Okay. I'll be there. But I can't stay long. 'cause I have to do something at home." Their conversation was almost done before Nick got the last say in it.

"Like I said before, I don't care about Will. I care about Gabi and our baby." he said and left.

"It's not your baby you son of a bitch." Sonny wanted to say that right to his face. He felt the nerve to punch him again. He wanted him to see stars and leave him unconscious on the floor. Sonny quickly left to Sami's office, hoping that she found the confession.

Sonny met up with Will in the office along with EJ. The three of them were looking until Will had find the flash drive that contained the confession. Before they even had time to celebrate, Sonny had to take the flash drives back and put them back exactly how he found them. Before he left, Will grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to him.

"Thank you Sonny. Thank you."

"Just remember, you get the 2 am feedings." Sonny replied and gave him a quick sweet kiss. Sonny finally made it and Nick wasn't there yet. He ran back to the room and put them back. He just hoped that Nick wouldn't notice that one of his flash drives was missing. He made it out of the room, without being caught by him.

Will sat on the couch in the coffeehouse with a look of relief on his face. He is glad that everything was starting to go down hill for Nick for once. He leaned close to Sonny resting his hand on his chest. With his hand there, he knew that Sonny's heart is beating for him and his was beating for Sonny's. He made sure that it wasn't beating as fast, but a slow rhythm of a familar song that he hears every night.

"For the last few months everything has been about me and my problems. And I thought that we lost each other for a minute there."

"We won't. Because I won't let it." Sonny said before he leaned in and gave Will a kiss, a kiss of relief, the one that they have been waiting for all day.

"What do you say we get the hell out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sonny got up and walk towards the counter to end his shift. Will sat there for a minute looking at Sonny. He was happy with Sonny. He loved him so much that it hurts. Will never knew why he though he almost gave him up. And he never understood how deep his emotions were for Sonny. Sonny gave him his heart and soul to him. And loved him more than anything. Their hearts are strong with desire, and love for the other, that it made it possible for it to go their way. They are halfway there, with Arianna Grace and the two of them together finally as a family.

That afternoon, Sami was walking around the Square and saw Stefano just outside and the cop that he had in the Salem PD followed him in the same direction. When she saw them, she nearly hid herself away from them trying to listen to their conversation. She overheard Stefano saying that he wanted him to take the evidence and give them to him once he had them instead of destroying them right away.

"That little snake." Sami did not know what he was up to, but she was going to figure it out somehow.


	14. Chapter 14

Because of Nick's involvement in Will's life, all he wanted was to get Will to back down. Nick wanted to get his life back on track after he got out of jail. But for some reason, instead of taking five steps forward like he was hoping, he seemed to be taking ten steps backward. He tried to make it seem as if he was not involved in Rafe's attack; and he was doing a pretty good job at it. However, both Will and Sonny were still unsure about it. Things were not looking too good for Rafe. The heart monitor kept dropping down, but the doctors managed to get him back. They tried to revive him a few times, until his heart was beating fine. Through the whole time, Kate was sitting beside him hoping that he will come back; to her and to Gabi. Even though Kate needed him as much, Gabi needed him more, to be there for her every step of the way to help her with the baby.

Everyone in Salem was shocked to hear the news about Rafe and Kate, especially Stefano. His anger gotten the best of him. But he did not show it. Their relationship started as only a secret, but now they found themselves on a bumpy road. It was only two weeks ago when Kate broke thing off with Rafe, and now she regrets it. She regrets not being there for him when he was attacked. She stood there beside him along with Gabi hoping and praying that he eventually gets better.

The next morning, Nick was walking around the Square for a while, when he got a text from Vargas to meet him. Nick only had to turn a corner away from the Square to see Vargas already there waiting for him.

"I will be at Smith Island tomorrow with a friend. I want you to meet me there."

"Really? That's all you wanted to tell me? You could have just texted me that." Nick said shifting from one foot to the other.

"I could have. But I needed to tell you this face to face. Oh and uh, you need to bring your wife along with you. Or there will be hell to pay Nicky. And you don't want anything happening to your family now do you?" With that said, Vargas walked away leaving an almost scared Nick standing there with his legs almost giving way underneath him. All Nick wanted to do was somehow found himself a way out of all this mess. How did this start to get out of control? Nick thought. Before he used to be the enemy, now, he finds himself out of that situation; but now instead he is standing right in front of him. Nick should have known from the start that he shouldn't have trusted Vargas, but with the numerous threats that he started to make, Nick's life was hanging on the line.

Nick made his way to the hospital. He did not have much remorse for Rafe, even though he was his brother in-law. He did not feel a little compassion for him one bit. He could still feel the club in his torturous hands. As much as he did not want to half-hardheartedly kill him, a part of him knew that he had to. At leas the police was not looking in his direction of the assault. They somehow easily dismissed him after he gave a fake alibi. He got indignant when Will and Sonny hashed it out at him, and then with the police. But he was glad that no one else picked up on it. Nick peered through the glass window as he got that vivid image through his head. When he saw Gabi sitting, well actually sleeping on one of the chairs he went in.

When Gabi had been in the hospital a few years ago, Rafe was the one who was by her side. Even though it was just a sprained arm. He stood by her through it. Gabi found herself lucky to have her big brother, and maybe her only brother. Arianna had passed away a few years back, and Dario had moved all the way to Argentina for work. Now, it was just the two of them left in Salem, and Gabi really needed Rafe. She cried herself to sleep praying that he would wake up anytime soon. Kate was there and was sleeping as well. Nick walked into the room and wrapped his arm around Gabi and she slowly woke up.

"Hay babe. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you look thirsty. Come on let me get you something." Gabi did not want to argue with him so she went with him to the cafeteria. While they drank their coffee and had something to eat, Nick managed to finally tell her what was on his mind.

"I have to go to Smith Island tomorrow and I want you to come with me. Just for the day. We wont stay long I promise. I just want you to leave the hospital. You have been here for days."

"I need to be here for Rafe. He needs me right now." Gabi couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"I know babe. But he need you to be strong for him. And I know you're strong. I promise when we get back,that he will get better and you will be able to see him. It's just for the day baby. And we will be going home to our family." Nick held tightly on to her hand. He hid his emotions, but he could not hide his love for Gabi.

"Okay." Gabi finally relented. Giving him a warm smile in return and squeezed his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry if the ch's are a bit boring, but I tend to go off track sometimes. They will get better, I promise. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. :D**

Throughout the walk in the Square, Will and Sonny were not interrupted. They talked for a while about Rafe and kept wondering to themselves if Nick was telling the truth or not; and also wondering who it was that attacked him. The last few years of Will's life, he considered Rafe as a brother to him. When Sami was married to him, he was the cool guy in Will's relationship. Out of all the relationships that Will had with his father and with EJ, Rafe was there for him. Talking in a brotherly manner and giving him a few advice. But when it came to dating Gabi, he did not give the best advice.

The emotions and feelings that Will had for Gabi then, was something that he had going on his mind for a while. He noticed then that they were beginning to fall apart after the last few months of being together. Will was not sure what it was, but a part of him was telling him that it was not his fault. It was never his fault. But now he found himself in the best relationship. He found Sonny. The love of his life. With Sonny beside him, Will does not know what he will do without him.

From the start of their relationship, Will had his doubts and insecurities about them being together. Adrienne had her doubts about Will and about the baggage that he carried around him. And Lucas had the same thoughts, but he clearly could not deal with the fact that Will was in a relationship with another guy. However, both Adrienne and Lucas finally held their ground and they finally both saw that they were never going to give up on each other.

Even though Sonny, lived a simple life before he met Will, he never thought he would ever find somebody to love and be with him completely. His former relationship did not work out well, but with Will, he wanted to be with him completely and forever. Without Will, Sonny would have never gotten this far. He wouldn't have stayed this long in Salem. But now Sonny found the one person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Of course Will was having a baby on the way, but the love he has for his baby and the love Will has for him, is something that Sonny could never doubt. They walked for a bit and sat on the couch in the Square and talked for a while and about the situation with Rafe.

"What happened to Rafe was terrible. But my god, it wasn't your fault."

"Well, indirectly it could be." Will took Sonny's word over his own. He knew he is right. He could never say no to Sonny and make a big deal over something that did not include him in it. After a few minutes, they veered away from the topic and Will looked at Sonny with so much love and passion.

"You're a handsome man. You could have any guy you want. At least someone who doesn't have so much..."

"Were you going to say baggage? I'm really sick of that word. Don't say that."

"Okay."

"I know the past week was rough. I'm not gonna let you take it out on yourself. I'm not gonna let it happen." Sonny looked at Will with intensity and he could feel the emotions in his words. There is so much love between them both, that it got easier for them everyday just to talk about anything and everything.

"If I did not have you, I-" Will stared at his hands and all the overload of stress managed to disappear.

"Well stop. Because you know what, you do have me. You will always have me."

"I better."

"You will. Let's get out of here." Sonny gave his million watt smile and reached for Will and wrapped his arms lovingly around him.

The next morning, Will found himself wrapped in Sonny's warm embrace. Sonny held on tighter keeping them that way for a while before they got up.

"Morning."

"Morning." Will turned around and faced Sonny. He leaned closer to him and they kissed for about a minute before they got up. They each took their time getting ready for the day. While Will was getting ready for school, Sonny was busy getting ready for work.

"I will see you later?"

"Count on it. I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny kissed him and left first. Will stood in his dorm for a while longer and left.

Nick woke up a half an hour early and was ready to meet up with Vargas. Ten minutes later Gabi woke up feeling the emptiness right next to her. She got up when she realized where they were both heading for the day. As much as she wanted to stay in the hospital and sit beside Rafe. She knew that Kate was there. But she wanted to be there for him helping him through it.

"You okay baby?" Nick walked back to the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm just really worried about Rafe right now. Can we just go to the hospital before we go? I need to see him Nick."

"Of course we'll go." He sat there next to her rubbing circles on her back, which made her tired and she fell asleep again. An hour later, she woke up and got dressed so she could if her brother got better. When Nick and Gabi made it to the hospital, the doctor explained that Rafe's condition was still the same. He was still not responding to the medication that they were giving him. Kate was still there with new tears over her dry ones. Both Gabi and Kate tried coaxing each other from their emotions that were running high. When Nick left for a few minutes, Gabi told Kate that she was going to leave for the day just to calm down and relax from all the tension and emotional drama.

"It's okay Gabi. I will be here watching him."

"You don't need to thank me. I love him."

"I know you do. I love him too. He's the only one I have left." Kate hugged her close before Nick came back. Gabi wiped a few tears away.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and they left.

Will walked into the coffeehouse and grabbed a coffee from his amazing boyfriend that he loved so much with all his heart.

"Hey you." Sonny grinned from ear to ear and walked up to Will and gave him a hug.

"Hey. I was actually coming in to see if you wanted to go to the hospital with me. I just want to see how Gabi is holding up."

"Sure. Just give me five minutes and I'm all yours." Sonny grabbed them their coffees and he quickly finished his shift and let Laura know that Chad was coming in a half an hour. They both walked into the hospital and looked for Gabi in the room. But she wasn't there, only Kate was. She opened her eyes when she saw Will standing in the doorway.

"Hey grandma. How you holding up?"

"Not good." She shook her head gently with a Kleenex held tightly in her hand. Will came into the room and held her hand for a while and they both watched the monitors hoping to see some sort of sign that Rafe was going to get better.

"Um, I wanted to ask you, have you seen Gabi? I thought she was going to be here."

"Oh, uh, she and Nick went to Smith Island just for a break. Gabi needs the rest and she just wanted to get out from Salem for the day."

"Oh. Okay. He's going to get better I promise." Will whispered in her ear. He leaned over to her and gave her a hug.

"I have to go. But I'll see you later?" She nodded and tried to smile. Sonny watched the love that Will had for his grandma Kate. Before, it was Marleena who was there for Will and he was there for her when they needed each other. Now it was the other way around. Will was glad that he had both grandparents to lean on, and they leaned on him as well for support when they needed it as well. Will and Sonny needed to get away as well. They found the comforts in each other. Even though they wanted to go somewhere that was quiet, Will had a place in mind. And Sonny knew that look that Will always had.

"So, where to?" Sonny asked as they were in the elevator.

"Smith Island."


	16. Chapter 16

With their eyes blindfolded, Nick and Gabi struggled to escape. Their hands were tied around the chairs behind their backs. Nick struggled to find words to make sure that Gabi was okay.

"Gabi, you okay?" He called out around him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Nick's main priority in the situation, was making sure that Gabi and the baby stay safe.

"Yeah. I'm just..." Gabi stops mid sentence when she feels someone taking off the blindfold. She stares at the enemies face who was none other than Jensen. He moves over to Nick who was ready to have a panic attack.

"What do you want from me?"

"There is nothing I want more than to tell you what actually happened to you in jail." Nick suddenly got a flashback to that day when Jensen brutally attacked him and gave him more than just tiny scars.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Nick shook his head almost violently. Jensen only laughed at him. All Nick had to do was meet up with Vargas, like he told him to. But now, things have taken a wrong turn, and Vargas was not there. Nick could feel the anger burning inside of him. If it wasn't for the rope tied around his wrists, he would punch the hell out of Jensen; right there and right now.

"Come on Nick. I'm sure your lovely wife would want to know." Jensen horrifies Nick by alluding to what really happened to Nick that day. He moved towards Gabi and slowly dragged the gun from her left temple easing it across her body until he felt her stomach. When Jensen realized that Gabi was pregnant, he knew he had to make it worth her while.

"How did you even get out of jail?"

"Oh, you did not hear? I was released a few days ago. Nick tries making small conversation with Jensen, to keep him from telling the truth, because it was something that Nick could not face right at that moment. They stopped talking when Jensen got a phone call. With one hand on the mouth piece he goes back to them.

"I won't be longer than ten minutes." He replied and left, leaving them sitting there, waiting for some kind of help before he came back.

Will and Sonny turn around the corner and quickly hide from an unknown figure that was tantalizing Gabi with a gun and moving it towards her stomach. Will winced softly, and Sonny felt his body twinge with anger. Sonny tightly held on to his arm, trying to stop him from doing anything. They waited at least five more minutes for the figure to disappear. They both ran up to Nick and Gabi.

"Oh my god Will what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. But I didn't think that you would both end up like this." Will was freaking out. He needed her to be safe for the sake of the baby.

"I know. Me neither." They both moved to Gabi's side, trying to untie her. They were all talking at once trying to untie the other one.

"I'm not leaving without you Will."

"I'll be right behind you. Just take her please. I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny quickly grabbed Gabi gently by her arm and pulled her away an ran. Will was still busy helping Nick. Will didn't think that it would come to the point where he was saving Nick after what he had done to him and put him through.

"Will this is your chance. Leave me to die and nobody will ever know. Just go." As much as Will wanted to, he knew he couldn't do that to Nick. Will panted heavily and looked into his eyes and he though he saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and he didn't want to leave him that way.

Meanwhile, Hope was talking to Vargas who knew a lot about Jensen. He helped her anyway he could by telling her what he had done. And how Jensen's main target was Nick and that he managed to find someone to help him out to get revenge. Little did Hope know, that it was Jensen that helped him out, putting Jensen in three months solitary. Including telling her that Jensen had raped him and beat Nick up numerous times. The talk between them was getting very heated and all Hope wanted to do was find out where Jensen was, no matter how long it took. He needed to go back to prison where he belonged. If only the envelope hasn't been out of her reach and hidden, he wouldn't be on the loose right now. It was up to Vargas whether or not he wanted to save Nick. But then he realized after all Nick had done for him in prison and getting his money, he knew he owed him one big time.

"If that guy come back here, he will kill you. This is not your fight."

"He pointed a gun at Gabi and my unborn child. So as soon as he did that, it became my fight." Will quickly tried to untie Nick as fast as he could. There somehow seemed a change of heart in Nick somewhere, because he stopped fighting him. He knew he was right. There was heavy footsteps coming towards them and Will stopped and moved to a corner so he couldn't be seen. He came in and walked towards Nick.

"So she's gone?" Jensen said in a matter -of -factly tone.

"Yeah."

"Where did she go Nick. I'm not happy. And you know what happened when I'm not happy. You can save me a lot of pain if you just tell me where she is." Will sat in the corner listening to his voice and felt himself getting impatient.

Sonny had led him and Gabi out into the clearing, almost at the dock. They thought that Will and Nick were right behind them. Sonny needed Will. He was shaking and his nerves were getting the best of him as he tried looking through the tress for Will.

"Sonny, we're almost at the dock. Where is Nick and Will?"

"I'm gonna go back and see." Gabi was panting hard and she couldn't control her breathing.

"Oh my god. The baby! She's coming, now." Sonny stood there shocked. He didn't know how to deliver a baby. He wasn't sure if he would be doing it right anyway.

"Come on. This way." Sonny led them to a cabin before it got worse. Where are you Will? Sonny thought to himself. Where was Will when, Sonny needed him the most? The only thing that he could think of at that moment was trying to deliver the baby, in a cabin, on Smith Island, where there was no one there but them.


	17. Chapter 17

In the cabin, Sonny tried rushing things. He sat by her side, helping her controlling her breathing. She stopped for a second and looked at Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He looked around, ignoring the look in her eyes.

"For everything. I just want us to have a fresh start. I know you still hate me after what I did. I just want us to be friends again like we used to." She held on to her stomach and laid down on the blanketed floor. Her heavy breathing slowed down.

"I don't hate you. I'm not the type of person the hold grudges against anyone. And I would like that if we could be friends again." the tension between them finally slipped and they were able to go through it without having to go at each other's throats anymore. They both smiled and somewhere there for a second, he could see the old Gabi coming back.

Will listened intently on Jensen's voice and what he was telling Nick. He could overhear him talking about their involvement in prison and how it was Nick's fault that Jensen had got sent to solitary confinement. Jensen needed his revenge. Will waited a few minutes in the corner. He looked around him trying to find something to knock Jensen out with. He found something similar to a crowbar and slowly crept up behind Jensen and hit him as hard as he could. Will quickly got up and went back to finish untying Nick.

"Will, you need to leave!"

"I'm not leaving without you dammit." Will was breathing heavily as he finally untied him. Nick sat there rubbing his wrists getting the feeling back in his hands. They sat there for a few minutes, trying to relieve their breathing. They heard small grunts and they tried running out. But Jensen had his leg sprawled out and Will fell. Jensen got up and made his way toward Will, but Will got up fast and faced him. When they were face to face, Jensen made an almost familiar gesture.

"Well, if it isn't Will Horton." Will didn't know who the guy was or where he came from. He tried getting to Nick and going towards him to attack him, but Will blocked his way.

"Get out of my way faggot."

"You don't get to talk to him like that." Will was surprised to hear that coming from Nick. After all the times he called him 'gay boy' or 'faggot', which he despised being called, there was a soft spot in Nick.

"Or what? Huh? You don't remember the fun times that we had? You know what Nick, I really missed you in jail. I could use more leverage right now if you let me." Jensen went around and moved to Nick and circled his neck with his hands ready to choke him. Nick quivered in his shoes. Nick found his way by taking away his hand and nearly twisting his wrist. Will ran to Jensen and tried grabbing the gun from him. The two struggled with the gun, while Nick stumbled off in the corner where Will was hiding. A few seconds later, a gunshot was heard and everything went silent.

Things were going fast around Gabi. One minute she was breathing hard, and the nest Sonny was there coaxing her to try to breathe and relax. It took ten minutes for her breathing to slow down, and another twenty minutes, when she couldn't slow down anymore. She needed that release and the baby was coming. She pushed as much as she could. There were towels around Sonny, a cool cloth and a small bowl with lukewarm water. Sonny did not think that he could do this in a million years. He did not think that it would be just the two of them there in a cabin trying to deliver the baby.

"Come on Gabi. Just a few more pushes. You can do it." Sonny's hands were shaking, but he tried to hide it and in his voice. It took a few more, when Sonny was holding the baby in his arms. He looked at her in awe and fell in love with her the minute she was born. Gabi finally fell back onto the pillow just beneath her head. She was finally able to control her breathing. When Gabi regained some of her energy, she sat up and watched Sonny holding on to her.

"She's beautiful." Sonny said as he handed her Arianna Grace.

"Thank you." She pulled at the blanket looking at her and smiled. Sonny looked at her closely and noticed something was wrong and he took the baby from Gabi.

"What's wrong Sonny?"

"I don't know. She looks a little pale and her lips are blue."

"Is she okay.? Is she going to be okay?" Gabi showed signs of panic in her voice.

"I don't know. We have to take her to the hospital. Come on." In the distance, a gunshot was heard.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. But we have to go. Come on." Gabi grabbed a hold of her baby and held her close and Sonny took them to the ferry and left.

Twenty minutes earlier, Hope and a few officers came on to Smith Island looking for Jensen. They all took different directions in case he had ran off. Vargas, who knew where Jensen might have been, went along with Hope to be the good Samaritan. They heard distant voices and made their way in the direction it was coming from.

"Come on Will. Open your eyes. Come on." Nick's voice came clear.

"Nick!?" His head looked up sharply to his aunt coming.

"Where is Jensen?'

"I don't know. He took off. I don't know where he went."

"Oh my god Will." He laid there lifeless, losing a lot of blood. He was shot in his left side close to his heart. The bullet had just missed his heart, but it was still there lodged in his chest.

"We need to take him in now. Let's go. Nick, you can come with us and tell me everything on the way now that Jensen is on the loose. He could be anywhere right now."

Sonny ran in the hospital with Gabi right behind him. Quickly making his way to Dr. Cameron.

"Is everything okay?"

"No." Sonny said shakily.

"What happened?"

"Uh, Gabi went into labour in a cabin on Smith Island and I delivered her."

"Oh my god Sonny. Is everything okay?"

"I don;t know. I was focused on making sure that they were both fine."

"Okay. You did good Sonny. I just need to see her and see if she needs anything. Gabi come with me." Gabi followed Cameron into one of the rooms and he took the baby into intensive care before he went back to her. The post trauma effect on them both, had them shaking like crazy and Sonny knew for sure that he was going to faint. He walked into the main area of the hospital and was about to grab a cup of coffee, when he saw Sami, Lucas and EJ. He walked towards them wondering why there were in the hospital.

"Sonny! Thank god you're here."

"What's wrong?" Sami was crying uncontrollably and couldn't find the words to say.

"Will..."

"What? Is he okay? What's wrong with Will?"

"He was shot." EJ came in.

"Will!? I need him. I need to see him right now."

"You can't right now. He's in intensive care."

"I don't care. I need to see him. He was fine from before. I need him. His baby needs him." Sonny tried getting through the doors, but Maxine and Daniel tried holding him back from going in.

"He's going to need us to stay strong for him. He needs us. And he needs us to be strong for him." Lucas brought him back.

"I love him. I can't find myself to be without him right now."

"I know Sonny. I know. He loves you too. Very much." Sami held on to his hands, steadying the shakiness. She brought him close to her and he wrapped himself in her arms and cried uncontrollably in her arms. Sami soothed his cries by gently rubbing his back.

"I love you Will." Sonny cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This ch. is short because I wasn't too sure about continuing on with this story. I took a different direction in this ch. The song I used is "Then." by Brad Paisley. I made a slight change, where it says 'boy' it's supposed to be girl. I heard this song at a wedding that I was at the other day, and it inspired me to use this song for them. Let me know if you all like it, and please let me know if you would like me to continue on with this fiction. Again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. :D**

Sonny sat there with tears in his eyes. If it had not been for nick, they would not be in this situation. It was as if Sonny was Will's angel, watching over him and waiting for him to open his eyes. Sonny did not know what he would do without Will. He was his anchor. He was his everything. Sonny thought back to the time when they first met.

** Well I remember trying not to stare that night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized. And three weeks later in the front porch light taking forty five minutes to kiss you goodnight. I hadn't told you yet. I thought I loved you then.**

They did not have an instant connection right away, but Sonny could see that there was something about him that drew his attention to him. But when Will came out to him, he could see the burden lift away and the sadness disappeared. And it was then, he felt the sparks, and he fell in love.

** Now you're your my whole life, now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way i feel about you boy. Like the river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then. **

** And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised. There were people around and I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there once again. I thought I loved you then.**

Sonny could remember that day in the Square when he faked proposed to Will. The one thing that was on Sonny's mind at that moment was wanting to propose to Will. He did not want to do it in the hospital. But he knew he wanted to make something for Will. He wanted him to be happy for the rest of his life, and they made each other happy.

** Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy. Like the river meets the sea, stronger then it's ever been. We've come so far since that day, and I thought I loved you then. **

** I can just see you, with a baby on the way. I can just see you, when you're hair is turning grey. But what I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more. But I've said that before. **

Sonny did not care about what anyone thought about his boyfriend having a baby. He was happy for him. And Sonny was hoping that someday that they would adopt. Looking at Will just lying there, he could see their future together. With a gorgeous baby girl, a house with a white picket fence, and a puppy. And just chasing each other, and gathering fistful of laughter's and tears. Whether it be the sad ones, or the happy ones.

Sonny sat there beside Will on the chair. Gently caressing a hand in his hair, and the other held on to his hand. He moved his other hand, and closed on to Will's. Sonny tried holding back his tears, wanting to be strong for Will. He knew he had to be strong for him. Sonny brought his hand closer to him and gently laid a kiss on Will's hand before placing it on his heart.

"From no on we are together. No matter what Okay? I love you Will. You're my everything."

** Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy. We'll look back someday at this moment that we're in. And I look at you and say. And I thought I loved you then, I thought I loved you then.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: the song I used in the ch. is "This I promise you" by N'sync. I wasn't sure about adding another song. But, most of the songs I have fit them and their relationship so perfectly. But I'm not going to use all of them. Thank you again for the great reviews and thank you for those who stayed with me on this. **

Sonny's POV:

It has been a week since Will was shot, and ever since he was brought to the hospital, Sonny stood by his side. His coffee shop did not matter at the moment. He checked on it a few times and Chad told him that he had it covered. Sonny thank him again for helping him out.

"I owe you big time man."

"Don't worry about it Sonny. It's nothing that I can't handle. I have a lot of help with me. Besides, Will needs you more. Let me know when he gets better. I want to see him."

"I will. And thank you again, so much."

"No problem man." Sonny left Common Grounds feeling relieved that everything has been taking care of. The one person he needs to take care of at the moment is Will. Sonny got something to eat and to drink before he made his way back to the hospital. He checked in and decided to see Ari before. She was fast asleep and fully covered in a blanket among other babies. He stood there watching her and he felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Will would become a father soon. And looking at her, proved it that she was the one who took Sonny's heart and filled it with so much love and care. There wasn't anything in the world that Sonny would trade this moment with. He felt like his life was almost complete. He just needed Will to open his eyes and see his baby for the first time.

A hand gently touched his shoulders. He quickly wiped away a few tears trying to hide his emotions. But he knew he couldn't.

"How are you doing Sonny?" Sami said.

"I'm okay. Arianna Grace is okay. I just need Will to be okay."

"He will be. Just keep talking to him and he will open those beautiful blue eyes. I know that I haven't always been there for him, but I'm glad that we made up for the lost relationship. And I love him. And I know that you will always be there for him."

"I will. I love him too much to deny him anything."

"I know. I remember the first time he told me about you. His eyes lit up the whole room. And I also remember when he told me that his first date was with you. He was so happy and so excited, and I can see that he is always happy when he is with you." Sonny couldn't hide his tears anymore. He cried openly in front of Sami and she welcomed him in a warm embrace.

"He does the same for me. I can't see myself without him." They both comforted each other and their tears slowly subsided and they broke apart. Sonny stood there watching for a few more minutes.

"She is going to have a lot of love and support." Sami smiled.

"Oh yeah. And she is definitely going to have her grandparents there for her too." Sonny realized what he said and couldn't take it back.

"Hey. I will have you know, I am not that old." Sami playfully smacked Sonny's arm.

"I'm kidding. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. But I've always wanted to be a grandparent. It happened unexpectedly, and sometimes it's not always planned, sometimes it is."

"Of course. And I know that Will is lucky to have you."

"He's lucky to have you too." They hugged again for a few brief minutes before Sami's phone rang.

"I have to get to work. Let me know if anything changes?"

"Sure." She left. Sonny was the only one there. The rest of Will's family members were at work. Sonny would let them up to date on Will's condition. As much as they all wanted to stay and be with Will, it was too much for the doctors and there was a crowd when there shouldn't be one. Maxine almost had to use a fly swatter to get them to leave.

Sonny walked towards recovery and let himself in. He looked at Will who looked like he was getting colour back in his face. A few streaks of white that was showing on his chin and by his ears, were beginning to fade. Sonny moved closer and sat beside him. He gently laid a hand to his face softly caressing his cheek in a loving gesture that he had done before. He missed those beautiful blue eyes that he loved to melt in. And he missed hearing his voice and telling him repeatedly that he loves him.

"Hey you. You look a lot better than before. I miss you Will. I miss your voice." Sonny's voice cracked. He wasn't sure if he could hold it any longer.

"You know, your mom is really good at pep talks. And maybe she will be giving Arianna one of hers. Open your eyes for me Will. Everyone is waiting for you, especially me. Please." Sonny grabbed on to Will's hand and stroked it gently before kissing each finger with care.

"I got your mp3 player. The one I gave you. I thought maybe you wanted to listen to something. I added a few new songs to it if you don't mind." Sonny put one of the ear buds in Will's ear and the other in his. He played on of their favourite songs that they loved. Sonny moved closer to Will and held on to his hand and he propped his arm up and rested his head in his hand. He looked at Will for a few moments before his eyes were beginning to close. The only thing that Sonny could think of, was waiting for Will to get better, so he could hold him in his arms and watch him being the most amazing father to his baby.

**When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes. And all that surrounds you are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength. I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone.**

**And the one you should call, is standing here all alone. And I will take you in my arms, and hold you you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.**

**I've loved you forever, in life times before. And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won. And with this vow, forever has now begun.**

**Just close your eyes, each loving day. And hope this feeling won't go away, no. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. **

**Over and over I thought. When I hear you go. Without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be living at all. And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. **

**Just close your eyes, each loving day, and hope this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. I promise you.**


	20. Chapter 20

Will's POV:

After the surgery, Will was able to recovery fully. He has been in the hospital for a week in a deep sleep. He could hear voices around him, as he lay there motionless. When he heard Sonny, he could hear his tears choking in his throat. Will cried inside to himself. He hated himself for all of this happening, and he hated the fact that he was in this condition. He knew that his baby was born in a few days, and he wanted to be there when she was born.

A few tears left his eyes unnoticed by Sonny as he propped himself beside him. Will knew that he had all the love and care from his family especially, Sonny. He had been there by his side and never left him once. Will needed to give them a break. He needed to be there for his baby, and he needed to be their for his boyfriend. They needed him more than ever. Sonny lifted his head, looking over at Will who looked a lot better than before. He moved closer and took his hand and fell back asleep.

It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and look around him and around the room that he was surrounded in. He noticed the beeping sound of the heart monitor, and his breathing was slowly becoming easier. He looked beside him and saw Sonny. Sonny laid there next to him holding on to his hand, not wanting to let go. Will gently squeezed his hand and held his grip. Will slowly lifted his head up and strained to look around him more. But, he had a migraine that brought him to rest his head back down. He needed to let Sonny know that he was okay. He needed to see him. He missed his eyes, and he missed the soft touches of his hands moving on his body.

"S..o..nny?" Will whispered slowly. He gently stirred but didn't wake up.

"Sonny." Will tried again. Sonny lifted his head up when he heard someone saying his name. He looked at Will and saw his eyes wide open.

"Will! I'm so glad to see you awake. You have no idea how much." Sonny looked at him intently with so much love and passion. It was as if time had stood still for them right then. All Will wanted to do, was to squeeze him and kiss him over and over again. But there will be time for that later.

"Where's Gabi?" Will replied just below a whisper.

"Gabi is fine, and so is Arianna Grace. And before you say anything, she wasn't born in the hospital. I delivered your baby Will. And she is the most gorgeous baby girl I have ever seen."

"Thank you Sonny. Thank you for loving me and being here with me."

"There is no other place I would rather be Will. I just have to go and let the Dr. know that you're awake ok? I will be right back." Sonny squeezed Will's hand but not too tight. Will was in the room alone for a few minutes before Dr. Jonas and Maxine came in to check on him. While in the waiting area, Sonny made a quick call to Sami and Lucas letting them know that Will was awake.

Sami was just leaving out of a meeting and going to her office to make a desperate phone call. As she was about to open the door to her office her phone rang and it was Sonny. Her called her to let her know that Will was okay and his eyes were wide open. She laughed with a set of tears. She had forgotten all about the phone call she had to make and made her way to the hospital to see her perfect baby boy.

The news had spread through the town already that Will was awake. Everybody was happy that he made a full recovery. And they were glad that he was able to finally meet his baby girl. Sonny, being the hero that he is, was there by his side making sure that he would finally wake up to him and to his voice. To Will, Sonny was the real hero in this case. Sonny made his way back to the room and sat beside him. He saw that Will was propped up in the bed in a sitting position.

"Well look who's finally up?" Sonny smiled.

"Can you come here for a second?" Sonny walked closer and Will grabbed both sides of his face and gently kissed him. The one thing that he missed for the longest time. Will skirted his fingers through Sonny's hair, missing the feeling and desire.

"Better?"

"Much better." Will replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're awake Will. You have no idea."

"So am I. So where is my baby girl?" Will was eager to see her.

"The doctors need to make sure that you're 100% and that you're okay to see her. Not just yet though. They need you to relax for a bit. You just woke up and you're going to have a slight headache and feel a little bit dizzy at first." Will finally gave in to Sonny's short demands.

"Sounds like someone want to become a doctor himself." Will tried to laugh, but a heavy cough came out instead. Sonny moved quickly to the bedside and gave him water.

"You okay?" Will only nodded. Sonny caressed his face with the back of his hand and wiped away a few tears.

"I have a coffee shop to run. And besides, I would rather be a doctor to you and Arianna Grace, and nobody else." Will smiled big and kissed his hand that was rubbing circles on his cheeks.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." They were about to lean in for a kiss, when Sami and Lucas both came in. Sonny stepped away, letting them get to see him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Will. You're father and I wanted to say something to you and we are just glad that you are finally awake. Arianna Grace is the most amazing and beautiful baby I have ever seen. And we are happy to be her grandparents. Happy doesn't even describe how I am feeling right now. I'm ecstatic. You're better than ok right now and I have never been so proud of you in my life. After all Nick has put you through, you risked your life to save him. You, Will are a true hero to us and you are a hero to your baby girl. One day I know that you will tell her how made everything perfect for her." Sami hadn't given Lucas much to say. She already said it all. They were both happy and proud that their son was alive and breathing.

"Can I just say something? Will, I'm just so proud to be your father. And I am so happy that you're feeling better." Lucas didn't plan a speech like Sami, but Will knew that both his parents loved him so much and he loved them the same way.

"Thanks dad, and thanks mom. That means so much to me. You both mean so much to me." Sami leaned over and gave him a hug, Lucas as well.

Sonny was pacing around by the nurses' station with a cup of coffee in his hand. When he saw his dad, he went to him and gave him the biggest hug. It was a hug of relief and hope. All the pain and long endless nights and days of misery were finally gone. They were just filled with longer days of hope and strength to get them through anything.

"I have never been so happy right now."

"I know Sonny."

About an hour and a half later, Will was feeling better. His headache was gone and the dizziness had stopped. It was however, something that he needed to get used to as they came and went. Sonny walked into the room alone.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better."

"Good. Because there is someone who I want you to meet." Sonny was holding Arianna grace in his arms and walked towards Will.

"Is that...?"

"Meet Arianna Grace." Sonny said before he handed her to her dad. Will cradled her in his arms and watched her.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is. And she looks a lot like you." Not to sound a bit corny, but it was a picture perfect moment for them. As Will held on to her and Sonny leaned over with his arm around Will. Sami came in again and looked at the sight in front of her.

"May I come in?" They both looked up and nodded. She walked over to the bedside and watched Ari being held by her father. She loved these moments.

"Can I just take a picture or two? This just looks too adorable."

"Why not." Sonny laughed. Sami took a few pictures, maybe more and kept them in her phone just in case she wanted to send a few.

"I will leave you two. Three, sorry." Sami laughed at her little comment and left. About ten minutes, Ari was getting a little restless and she had to be taken. When it was just the two of them, Sonny smiled at the last hour they spent with Ari.

"I will never get tired of saying this right now, but I am so happy."

"Me too." Will nodded and yawned. Sonny laughed gently and was about to sleep in the chair again when Will gave him a stern look through tired eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I feel kind of lonely right now." Sonny raised an eyebrow to Will.

"Really?"

"Really." Will smiled.

"I don't want us to get in trouble. But it's tempting."

"I am hurt and offended right now. Come on, we won't get in trouble. I'll tell them it was your idea in the first place."

"I can see your sense of humour is back. Fine." Sonny was welcomed to a warm invite in Will's arms. There was no other place he would rather be and nobody else he would rather do this with. Will slid over a bit to his side as Sonny wrapped his arm around him and held him close to his body.

"I love you so much Sonny."

"I love you too Will." It took them less than a few second before they fell asleep in each other's arms in the hospital bed.


	21. Chapter 21

****A/N: Again sorry about the delay on this. This ch. is kind of short, I'm sorry. Writer's block sucks. Thank you for those who have stayed with me, and thank you for all the great reviews. there will be one more ch. after this one. Hope you like it. :D

A few weeks later, Will began feeling better. He was glad that he was able to see his baby a few times. The one thing that he was happy about, was seeing Sonny holding Arianna Grace in his arms. The look he had in his eyes when he was holding her, gave Will a chance to really look at Sonny. Will did not know how he fell in love with Sonny, but he was glad that he did. There wasn't really any reason for him to wish that he had not met Sonny.

That morning, Will had to have surgery to make sure that there wasn't anything that was any more serious or if he was feeling any pain. He was in the all clear after his surgery and laid in the hospital bed. He wasn't sure where Sonny had went, but it didn't matter, because Will knew that he would come back. Giving him one of the best treatments. Will rested for a few hours with a small smile lingering on his face.

Sonny was about to go and see Will after checking on the coffeehouse, when his mom stopped him in the waiting area.

"Sonny I need to talk to you." Adrienne said.

"Okay. Can't it wait? I'm going to check on Will." Sonny couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"No it can't. It's important. How is Will doing by the way?"

"He is doing great. He is actually getting released today." He was getting a little agitated and wanted to see Will so they could finally leave the confinement of the hospital.

"That's great."

"I know. So is there anything else that you wanted to tell me?"

"There is. I think that you should break up with Will." She went straight to the point. She knew there was no way to beat around the bushes about it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Can't you see that he is dragging you down into this mess?" She stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"He's not dragging me into anything mom. I love him that is all that matters."

"I know you do. But Sonny if you really love him that much, you will let him go. He is way into deep and I don't like you seeing getting hurt. Especially when he almost got you killed and Sami shot a cop."

"Really mom? What does Sami's involvement have anything to do with Will? Will saved Nick's life; Sami saved Rafe's life. Tell me how I'm going to get hurt?"

"He dragged you into a position where you don't want to be. You're my son and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm his boyfriend and I love him. I can take care of myself. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And you can't make these kind of choices for me. I can't see myself without him. If you can't except us, than I'm sorry that it has to come down to this. If I had to choose between spending the rest of my life with the boyfriend that I love with all my heart and his daughter over living a life where you can't except us, there is no reason for me to think twice on that. I want to be happy. He makes me happy, and I make him happy. And he matters to me a whole lot than you think." Sonny replied with tears streaming down his face and left. Leaving his mom standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face as if she had been slapped.

"What have I done?" She said to herself and sighed heavily.

"You happy now?" She turned around to find Justin and he look at her with an unsatisfied look on his face. She hadn't realized that he had been listening to the conversation the whole time. Right then and there, she felt like burying herself in a corner.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. But I'm going to have to end this story. I know this ch. is short, but I was drawing a writers block and had nothing else to write. Thank you for those who followed and reviewed you are amazing. Hugs to you all. This ch. is dedicated to Foreverbossy26 who has given me amazing reviews. Thank you all so much. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

There was nothing in the world that Sonny could change about his life at the moment. He had an amazing boyfriend and his baby girl. He loved the fact that he could sit there for hours watching him sleep and he would never get tired of it. He was surprised at the suggestion that Will and Gabi had made. They made him a godfather to Ari, and he literally felt like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't have been anymore happier than he already was. When Will saw the look in his eyes, all he could do was laugh. There was nothing to laugh about really, it was just something that he hadn't expected from Sonny when he jumped up from the chair.

Will had a lot of visitors coming in and checking up on him. Especially his great grandma Caroline. Her tears only made him feel even more sad and he couldn't see her like that. But she was happy that he was okay. His sense of humor made it very clear. Will hadn't slept that great from the night before. He had a restless sleep as his mind went off in different thoughts. So that night and early into the morning, he slept a lot better than before.

* * *

When Will woke up, he found a card on the table next to him. He thought that it was from Gabi or from Nick, but it wasn't. There was actually two cards, and both were from the same person. The first one he opened was a 'get well' card from ForeverBossy26 who had been his best friend for a long time. She texted him often, but she liked sending him these kind of things to make him feel better. She gave him all the support and is always there to help him through anything. The other card was a letter. He read them both aloud to himself.

_Dear Will, I hope that you get well because your baby is going to need you. I'm happy for you and I am also happy for Sonny as well. You both deserve to be happy and you both deserve each other. I know I probably won't be able to convince you to switch, but I want you to know that I love you like a best friend, and a brother. We were always there for each other and hoping that we still are. I hope you know that you and Sonny are my inspiration, and I love you both. I know that both of you have faced so many obstacles that life has given you, but you both made it through together. I wish you all the happiness and with more to come. _

_Love, ForeverBossy26_

Will closed his eyes and felt easy tears fall down his face. He closed the letter and the card and put them both back in the envelope. He kissed the envelope and held it to his heart. Will was glad that he has a best friend like her. And he was also glad that she has a special place in his heart. Will drifted off again to sleep with another smile on his face.

* * *

Sonny's mind was going off in different directions. His mom didn't have the right to say anything like that about Will. _Where did she go off to tell him that he was not good enough for him? And that Will was going to hurt him? _If it was anyone's fault, it should be his. Sonny never doubted himself for anything and he didn't have a reason to. He is always that happy go lucky guy and never found a reason to be angry at anyone or mad at something anybody said. But when it came to Will, alarms went off in his head and he was always ready to defend him.

It took a while for Adrienne to realize that Sonny was never going to give up on Will. And it came to the point where Sonny was going to choose Will over his family. It was an easy decision for him to make. One that he thought that he didn't have to after Adrienne had told him that she wanted Will to break up with him. He wasn't going to stand it anymore.

* * *

Coming from the hospital, Will was finally relieved. And he felt that somewhere in this relationship of four, he knew that everything was going to work out eventually.

"Welcome home." Sonny said with a happy smile.

"Wow. Thank you so much Sonny."

"It's nothing really." He gave a laugh.

"No it's not. This means so much to me. Thank you for doing this."

"Your welcome. And just to let you know, I will do anything and everything." Sonny smiled. Will was speechless and all he could do was stare at Sonny.

"Thank you Sonny." Will whispered. Will was caught up in everything that was going on. All he could think about was, that he was going to have to thank him again in their own loving way.

"Your welcome." Sonny wrapped his arm around Will and he did the same to Gabi. The three of them huddled together and they mended into a family of four.


End file.
